


Sacrifice

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Dreams, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: mongolman101 asked: An old powerful wizard stands before Nott, and offers to cast True Polymorph on her. In exchange for the life of one of the Mighty Nein.Nott's mind makes her choose.





	Sacrifice

“Is that my choice, or your choice of person? What’s the rule there?” Nott asked, confused and not even a little sober.   


The wizard rolled her eyes, “You choose who to kill. It’s on your conscious who you forsake for your own wishes.” 

“Are you seriously debating the merits of this shit, Nott?!” Beau yelled from where she was restrained with the others, the fabric that had been around her mouth to restrain her speech broken around her neck.   


Nott stared back at her, dripping slightly in place, “I’m not going to be picking you, obviously! Let me think, Beau!” 

The wizard lifted her hand, the gag fixing itself to Beau’s mouth before she could bite out another response, “Choose.” she ordered. 

“It’s really hard to pick, between Molly and Fjord…” Nott whined. It wasn’t that she didn’t like either of them, it was more that they were easier to be without, at least for her. The other girls were closer to her then those two, and she would never even consider killing Caleb.   


The woman turned kind of wavy, and seemed to be going farther away the more she looked at her, voice echoing, “You should choose soon.” 

Nott stared, heading closer to her but she kept getting smaller, more distant, the more she went towards her, “Wait! Don’t go! I choose Molly! I’ll fuckin kill him!” 

“Too late,” The woman had already disappeared, and Nott snapped awake on the bed in the tavern room. 

Caleb sat up next to her, hand placed gently on her head as he looked concerned. “Nightmares?” 

Nott nodded, breathing out as she drank from her flask, absentmindedly scratching behind Frumpkin’s ear when he came to sit on her lap. 

While Caleb went back to sleep, Nott thought about the dream. 


End file.
